


Maki is a type of sushi, right?

by windkkun



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i just rly like writing nicorinpana brotp???, like whenever i write nico, rin and hanayo WILL BE THERE, rinpana are minor characters, this is rly old but im posting everything from my tumblr here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's a barista at µ's café, and Maki's an obnoxious customer who talks very loudly on her phone all the time and always orders a venti macchiato. Nico takes revenge creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maki is a type of sushi, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is http://ayase-nozomi.tumblr.com/post/120446916003/instead-of-doing-homework-i-did-this-instead  
> lmao this is rly old

Nico hated her job at the café. Having to deal with cranky people at 6.30 am when she herself had woken up much earlier at 4am, just to prepare a simple breakfast for her siblings before heading out to work, made her mood even worse on normal days. The only things that brightened up her mornings were the constant cheerfulness and relaxing atmosphere around her co-workers, Rin and Hanayo, who like her, were college students at the nearby Otonokizaka college and thus had to work the early morning shift. Rubbing her eyes inbetween orders, Nico started to question the logic of taking up a part-time job, before her train of thought was loudly and rudely interrupted by a certain customer, who was caught in a loud and angry conversation with someone over the phone. Nico sighed, wanting to plant her face into the wooden counter, recognizing that loud and angry voice as belonging to a certain redhead who frequented the café.

Nico looked up, and locked eyes with the redhead before the she quickly looked away and continued chatting loudly. Inwardly, Nico narrowed her eyes in anger at the redhead, but externally, she was beaming her signature “nico-nico-nii” smile and totally trying to be polite to the asshole customer she met every day.

“Hi, welcome to µ’s café, what can I get yo-”

“Venti macchiato. Maki Nishikino.”

Nico was immediately interrupted by the smooth voice of the redhead before she turned her attention back to the conversation she was having. Nico grabbed a cup, wrote down the redhead’s name and order, then passed it to Rin, who was working the coffee machine. Rin gave her a salute, grinning as she got to work making the coffee. Meanwhile, Nico continued to serve other groggy customers who just wanted their morning caffeine kick before going to school or to work, the café abuzz with the whizzing of the steam in the coffee machine and the yelling of orders across the kitchen area.

Rin set down the cup of coffee beside Hanayo with a “It’s done, nya!” and went back to her station. Hanayo squinted at the writing on the cup, and announced, “One venti macchiato for Sushi Nishikino!”

From the corner of her eye, Nico observed the redhead blush intensely as she haughtily went up to collect her drink, ignoring the looks from the other customers. As Nico served the other customers, she saw the not-so-subtle glares the redhead sent her, and the cutthroat motion. Nico just grinned wider as the redhead hastily exited the café, her face still as red as a tomato.

Nico laughed inwardly, her day instantly becoming better. Nothing made her feel better like continuously ‘misspelling’ the name of that obnoxious redhead on her drink orders. Serves her right for being an asshole!

But an added bonus was that the redhead looked really, really cute when she was embarrassed.


End file.
